


Home

by so_fiancee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Aomine Daiki, Oblivious Kagami Taiga, One Shot, Pro Basketball Player Aomine Daiki, Pro Basketball Player Kagami Taiga, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_fiancee/pseuds/so_fiancee
Summary: Between burnt foods, macaroni and cheese and messages Aomine questions his feelings for his roommate without knowing that on the other side of the world Kagami is questioning the same thing.Or where they spend a week apart and finally have time to think about their feelings.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize if there is any error in the narration.  
> Thanks for giving it a try!

Three years. 

Three years since the last time he walked through the door unaccompanied. 

Sweat was beginning to trickle down his neck towards his back so before even closing the door the blue-haired man shed the thick jacket that in Japan had defended him from the snow but in the pleasant Los Angeles weather it only meant a tedious trip from the airport. Against his attempts to ignore how quiet the apartment was his subconscious led him to the first of many times he would open that door.

_"WHY IS IT SO HOT" he exclaimed, emphasizing every word as he threw his bags and jacket inside the place, being greeted by a raucous laughter. "FUCK OFF BAKAGAMI" he shouted as he threw his beanie in the face of his roommate-to-be._

A smile escaped his lips. When the Lakers contacted him with intentions of bringing him to play on their soil, he was so excited that he got on a plane without knowing the language or having anywhere to stay. The red-haired man, although he still won't accept it out loud, was his salvation. The former Seirin player had been recruited by the same team six months earlier and, excusing himself with the fact that they shared a nationality so he could teach him English, invited him to live with him until he settled in the country. That proposal was followed by days of training, meals and travel together until the present day, three years later. As they both returned to their homeland for team vacations they would travel together, spend weeks with their respective families and then return to the U.S. together as well.

What brings us to the present is a flaw in the last part. Kagami's grandmother had fallen ill and, despite having confirmed that nothing serious would happen to her, she was indeed weak so Taiga had offered to keep her company in the hospital for the week recommended by the doctor. Aomine, who could not stay in Japan any longer, took his luggage and took the flight back, insisting that there was no problem when a sad red-haired man called him to inform him of the situation he was in. 

Daiki didn't lie to him, he really didn't have a problem. But who would have thought that the silence of the six-footer would make so much noise in the spacious apartment.

One week. It was nothing, he could survive a week.

**DAY ONE**

Waving his hands to direct the smoke out the window to the outside he questioned his positivity of the previous day. He shouldn't have said he could do it, he should have questioned whether he was capable of doing it alone. He understood now as he apologized to the neighbors hoping the smoke would disperse enough for the alarm to stop sounding.

Why was it that when Kagami stood in front of the kitchen everything seemed easy? The red-haired man prepared his restaurant-worthy dishes every day, but the moment he tried to make some toast for breakfast he received a call from the concierge because it looked like a fire with so much smoke escaping through the crack in the door. As soon as he solved that problem he took the toast attempts and threw them in the trash can.

_"What are you doing?" he questioned as Taiga tied an apron around his waist and positioned himself in front of the kitchen, "Weren't we going to eat?"_

_That managed to make the other man chuckle._

_"You know that food is prepared?" he asked, avoiding the shoe thrown by the blue haired man._

_"Of course I know."_

_"Then wait there until I'm done, we've been eating out for almost a week." The player turned and gave him a smile that kept him from answering. "I promise this will taste better."_

Of course anything cooked by Kagami would taste better than something cooked in the best restaurant in town. And of course any child old enough to boil water could make something better than the burnt breads that now lay at the bottom of the trash can.

**DAY TWO**

As he savored his macaroni and cheese his cell phone screen lit up.

_ BAKAgami: _

_Give a sign of life at least, asshole_

A smirk spread across his face as he replied.

_ AHOmine: _

_The number you are trying to reach is unvailable or out of the service area._

On the other side of the world an exhausted red-haired man let out the first laugh of the three days he had been in the hospital, it was 8am and in front of him his reflection could be glimpsed. Dull, dark circles under his eyes and with less and less brightness in his distinctive look. Although his grandmother was out of danger, due to her advanced age it was not 100% confirmed, and considering that his mother had to go back to work, he offered to sleep in the hospital. After two days and only 1 hour of sleep, one of his cousins managed to get permission for the day so that he could go home to wash up. Getting out of the shower, he grabbed his cell phone and contacted Daiki. He knew of the brunette's null culinary skills after feeding him for years and even though they enjoyed making each other's lives miserable, he still had the strength to worry. Of course, he didn't expect that answer.

_ BAKAgami: _

_You typed unavailable the wrong way_

He sighed and before he started drying his hair he went back to the open chat.

_ AHOmine: _

_I'm alive, stop worrying about me_

A lazy laugh crashed against the mirror. As if stopping what he was so rooted to do was so easy. The blue-haired man really was a fool, not in the bad sense of the word, but a fool nonetheless. So oblivious.

**DAY THREE:**

If there was one thing Aomine thought impossible, was macaroni and cheese boring him. But that was before he'd been eating the same thing for lunch and dinner for three days. Between that and the fact that Taiga hadn't contacted him after that exchange of messages the day before the brunette was carrying a shitty mood.

Had he taken it seriously? Does this mean that for the rest of the week he would not contact him? Was he being selfish and dependent? 

_No._

It was reasonable to question this. It was even more natural not to stop thinking about the six-footer. Of course it was, what kind of roommate would he be if he wasn't worried? Not one who deserved to be cooked for, of course. Cook. That was it, all of this was nothing more than simple concern for who made his day to day life easier. If Kagami delayed his trip even further, it meant he would eat crappy food for even longer than stipulated. That didn't sit well with him. That's why he keeps checking his chat every five minutes.

_Nothing._

He looked with disgust at the box of macaroni left on the counter and got up from the couch. Inside the refrigerator were a couple of frozen gyozas left.

_"AOMINE! That's the sixth one you've ruined, I told you not to stuff them so much or the dough is going to ruin." An exasperated Kagami watched as his roommate and his culinary null fine motor skills spread the gyoza filling across the table once again._

_"Come here." The red-haired man positioned himself behind him and took his hands naturally, making the perfect shape with the dough, not even noticing the silence of the other who until two minutes ago was laughing while pulling him out of his mind. "See? It's not complicated. You just suck, it's different."_

Why was he remembering this? Was he delirious from the urge to eat something that didn't have cheese in it? He shook his head hoping to shake his thoughts as well. The loneliness of the apartment was slowly consuming him and he was spending more time than allowed thinking about the other Japanese. Was he that weak? At this rate he would be confused again. He didn't want to be questioning himself as he had a year and a half ago. 

He opened YouTube to look up how to cook gyozas without setting the building on fire in the process and with the oil screeching in the background he turned off his notifications.

He didn't need this now.

**DAY FOUR:**

Kagami stretched, cracking the bones in his back. The day before he had slept most of the day, but he was already back in the uncomfortable chair, located next to the gurney where his grandmother was resting, and at his minimum hours of sleep. 

_"Honey, I told you it's not necessary for you to babysit this geezer."_ The red-haired man looked at the old woman as he sat up properly. _"My little basketball player should be taking care of his body, not deteriorating in the hospital."_

_"Grandma, you're not a bother."_ He linked their hands together as he smiled calmly at her. _"In spite of everything I'm really enjoying having more time to chat with you."_

_"You're a sweetheart as always"_ She gave her grandson's hand a squeeze before smiling in such a way that made Kagami lose his own smile. _"Well since you're having a talk with your grandmother just like you said, how about we talk about that young boy you can't take your eyes off of?"_ Before the boy could react and escape with some lame excuse, he found himself imprisoned by the older woman who wouldn't take off her sinister smile. _"You're not going anywhere, I may be old but I'm not clueless. We all notice it every time we pick you up at the airport."_

Did she just say "we"? As in WE ALL? That meant that his behavior, which until a few minutes ago he thought hid his thoughts, had betrayed him not only to his grandmother, but to most of his family. 

He took a breath and made his last pathetic attempt. _"I don't know what you're talking about."_ She began to laugh uncontrollably, her laughter was catchy but he was too busy blushing to bother laughing with her. She didn't believe him and that was her right. That really had been lame. He sighed, closed his eyes and with a small smile gave her a nod of agreement. _"Okay. Maybe there's something unsolved on my part."_

The older woman's face changed, her eyes overflowed with softness and the touch on the young man's hand became gentle. _"In case it wasn't clear you have my full support and you can talk to me if you have any questions."_

Those words were the trigger Taiga needed to start spilling what he had been pondering for months. Between anecdotes, smiles and sweet glances into the past he completely opened up to his grandmother. Clarifying how he felt about his roommate took a weight off his shoulders, but that didn't change the fact that this was the easy part. What was he going to tell him? Would he have to keep it all to himself forever? The thought of Aomine walking away from him terrified him and if he told him he had fallen in love the chances of ending up living alone in Los Angeles would increase by 80%. 

He was fucked.

**DAY FIVE:**

_"So you're not sick?"_ The high-pitched voice reached every corner of the room.

_"What do you mean by that Satsuki?"_ His usually exasperated tone was blocked by the toothbrush.

_"Well, you contacted me Dai-chan."_ The cell phone screen showed the giggling girl resting her face in her hand. _"That hadn't happened since you messed up doing the laundry and asked me if there was any way to make Kagamin's now pink pants white again."_

The blue-haired man spit out the excess toothpaste before replying. _"That was during my first year here."_ He rinsed and dried his mouth before looking directly at the screen. _"I'm sure I contacted you one more time."_

Momoi removed her smile. She knew that wasn't the only time Aomine had contacted her but the brunette had made her promise never to mention what they talked about that time. The fact that he was bringing it up again was cause for concern. She had seen this coming, despite how cold he seemed the boy used to keep a lot of feelings to himself, so it was obvious for her to assume that the confusion generated by the former Seirin player wasn't going to go away whether he talked about it or not. What she didn't expect was to see the reflection of a cry for help in the blue eyes behind the screen.

_"It's been a little less than a year and a half."_ Reminded the long-haired girl looking at him with pity. _"Are you sure you want to talk about it again?"_

_"I don't know what's wrong with me. I admit that while I was helping him prepare gyozas before we left for Japan I had a moment of weakness, but only because what he did was unexpected."_ The frustration in his tone was palpable and to release tension he began to walk around the apartment as he talked. _"I had stopped thinking about him that way and everything was working out great but it turns out I spend five days alone and I-"_

When the basketball player's pause became long enough the girl spoke back to him. _"You what, Dai-chan?"_

A notification on the brunette's cell phone prevented him from excusing himself to his friend. It was a message from the other guy.

_ BAKAgami: _

_Did you have breakfast? I don't mean a coke, but a breakfast that a normal person would eat._

_You better have had lunch and it better not have been macaroni again_

_You understand you can't die right? The apartment would smell and all I want to do when I get back is sleep, not move your corpse_

_Take care of yourself_

The light-haired girl could notice how Daiki's serious countenance transformed into a calmer one, one she hadn't seen since that talk some time ago. She kept the mockery to herself and just smiled. “Dai-chan.”

"I just want to kiss him, Satsuki."

**DAY SIX:**

_"You'll take a big risk but if you don't try the situation won't change."_

His grandmother's voice echoed in his mind. The same phrase over and over again. It didn't matter if he was talking to the doctor who discharged the old lady, if he was sorting through her belongings, if he was helping her into the cab that would take them home or if he was twirling around in his bed trying to enjoy what would be his last night in the country. Over and over again it was repeated. 

He knew she was right, things would not change if he continued to hide how he felt about Aomine. But that didn't mean that the possibility of change would eliminate his doubts, there was still the risk of it all going wrong and he still hadn't decided if it was worth a try. 

_"Besides, it's not just you that's been exposed. It's not like his gaze is much different."_

He looked up at the ceiling of the room. That was what his grandmother had said, but could it be true? She hadn't been wrong about him, she had read him completely even when he tried to go unnoticed, but he was still her grandson. Aomine was almost a complete stranger to her, how could she know then?

_He could hear his grandmother's laughter from here. His luggage had been left at the back of the cart so it was taking longer than expected to show up on the baggage reclaim belt. He looked over to where the older woman should be and noticed how she seemed to be laughing at something his co-traveler had said. The atmosphere between them seemed comfortable, he seemed more like his grandson than himself._

The redhead sat up in bed so quickly that a dizziness made him grab his head. How had he forgotten that? The brunette was no stranger to his grandmother, every time he traveled to his hometown she would meet him at the airport and considering they were traveling together that meant he had been interacting with the other player almost as long as he had. The blue-haired man always bought something for the woman, he might not buy something for Momoi or even forget to buy something for his mother by accident. But never, in those three years, had he forgotten to bring something to his grandmother.

If Kagami was guided by all that, the chances of his confession actually having a good ending increased drastically. A smile settled on his face and did not leave him even as Morpheus took control of him.

**DAY SEVEN:**

_ BAKAgami:  _

_Will you come pick me up at the airport?  
  
  
_

It didn't matter if he answered, the redhead had sent that when he got on the plane, an hour ago, and the next time he got reception the answer was going to be dictated depending on whether Aomine was waiting for him or not. 

_"I can't believe you're hesitating."_ Momoi's frown judging him through the screen made him stop rereading the message sent by the other guy. _"It's a perfect opportunity, Dai-chan."_

_"Perfect only if he likes me, Satsuki."_ He aggressively shook his head trying to put the idea out of his mind, who was he kidding? That wasn't going to go well so better not even get his hopes up. 

Ignoring the pink-haired girl's whine, Aomine began to think about the week that had passed. It felt different. When they were in Japan he used to lose contact with the six-footer because they both prioritize seeing their families and spending time with them, but as soon as they got together at the airport it was a routine of seeing each other every day almost all day. This meant that they didn't use the chat much, they didn't need to. But during the week they had talked a lot, there were days when Kagami didn't respond as he was busy taking care of his grandmother, but other than that their chat had accumulated messages at all hours of the day. From messages asking if he was still alive (which was fair considering how bad he was at anything that included basic survival) to 4am conversations about the future. The other Japanese had even mentioned how eager he was to get back to his routine life, which Daiki considered to win for what he believed to be his one-sided love.

_"...and kiss him if all goes well."_ That last sentence from the girl brought him back to reality. _"Oh, so that was enough to bring your attention back."_

_"Shut up, Satsuki."_ He frowned and sighed.

_"I'm trying to stay positive in this conversation because I'm sure it's mutual, you just don't notice."_ Momoi had been insisting on that for an hour now, he knew that calling her when he got the redhead's message was going to lead to this but before he processed it he had clicked to call. He'd been overwhelmed by the panic and it really fucking sucked. "I have his number."

"Ah?"

"I'm blackmailing you." The giggling girl paused for a short moment before continuing. "I could call him and send him THAT screenshot."

The brunette blushed against his will as he remembered the content of the messages the girl was referring to. He hung up. A few minutes passed and he pressed Call again. "I'm going to tell him not because you convinced me, but because I've decided for myself that it's the only chance I have to change anything." He hanged up again, this time for real.

At the same time that Aomine was heading to his room to plan what the fuck he will say, Kagami was looking out the window of the plane thinking exactly the same thing.

Against all odds the trip was short for him and he only formulated an "I adore you" which was not going to help much if what he wanted was to make clear his romantic feelings for the other basketball player. He tried to organize some words. "Your bullshit was missed these days." He really sucked at this. "I missed you." Wasn't that intense of him? He'd already told him that, though, and Aomine had scoffed. 

Getting off the plane with his backpack over his shoulder made him more nervous than he expected. Arriving at the baggage reclaim belt made his hands start shaking. Not even before playing an important game had he ever felt this way. As he walked through the door that separated him from the people waiting for passengers he unconsciously wished he hadn't come, he wasn't ready.

_"You'll take a big risk but if you don't try the situation won't change."_

Again his grandmother's voice terrorized his mind. The six-footer knew he had to do it, he had to be honest. Aside from all that this opportunity meant for his romantic life, it had been very uncomfortable to keep anything from the brunette lately. They had been each other's support for years, so keeping secrets wasn't his style.

One blue-haired man stood out in the crowd, when they made contact something felt different and Kagami remembered his grandmother telling him that he wasn't the only one with that twinkle in his eyes. He approached and with a smile greeted him. Aomine took one of his suitcases and they headed for the exit. They had to take the bus to get to the apartment, a long way with a silence that said a lot but that none of them could interpret well.

They sat next to each other and their hands brushed as they settled in. Neither mentioned it but the atmosphere changed, everything felt warmer and comfort returned to their bodies with each passing second. When they had to get off they made each step longer to delay entering the building, but the brunette stopped their steps before crossing the doorway.

_"I actually want to tell you something."_ She spoke lower than usual and without looking him in the face. _"And do something."_

Even though he was confused the red-haired man stood in front of the other Japanese with the intention of listening to what he had to say. He might as well take the opportunity to say what he was holding back. _“Go ahead but be quick, this is heavy.”_ That didn't come out of his mouth as expected.

_"Well, uh..."_ Aomine was shifting the suitcase from one hand to the other trying to calm the trembling. This could go very wrong. But he also held out the small hope that it would go very well. _"I happen to have been thinking these days-"_

_"Really?"_ Kagami interrupted him, earning an annoyed look from the other boy. _"Sorry, go on."_ He didn't really want him to go on, he was too nervous. What if he noticed something? What if it annoyed him?

_"I'm not really good at this so..."_ He took a deep breath and let out what was stuck in his throat. _"I like you."_ His eyes wouldn't leave the floor and before giving the other boy time to answer he continued. _"I questioned it a while back and stopped thinking about it because I didn't want to make it weird, you know? But well, here we are and now I'm going up to the apartment."_ He headed for the door.

The red-haired man was in shock but managed to walk out after the blue-haired man without expecting that halfway through he would turn around, causing them to almost bump into each other.

_"I was going to do something too."_ The former Miracle Generation player gathered momentum and pressed his lips together with the guy who was still in seventh heaven, trying to process everything but unable to respond properly. _"Now forget everything, thank you."_

This time he did slip away, no matter that the former Seirin player had responded to the other's kiss his feet seemed to be glued to the floor, so he didn't make it before the elevator doors closed.

The blue-haired man just wanted to get to the 4th floor, go into his room and forget about everything that had just happened. It didn't matter that he had felt wonderful, he shouldn't have done that and the guilt was consuming him. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice an agitated redhead in front of the door until it was too late.

_"You really need to start letting me talk."_ He stood up still breathing heavily. _"You can't do this every time you kiss me."_

Now the shocked one was the other boy, so he went ahead of him to go inside first. He didn't make it far when he was flipped over with a yank.

_"I'm home, Daiki."_ Was what he heard before the kiss he had given was returned with even more fondness built up. They pulled apart keeping their foreheads together and with a slight smile he looked at his partner. 

_"You better cook me something delicious, Taiga."_


End file.
